The Higashi Testimonials
by Thoth the Monkey
Summary: A family who knows the Koiwais and the Ayases personally gives testimonies on the Ayase girls, their friends, Yotsuba, and the three men. Higashi is not based on the composer, but on something related to name 'Ayase' . Sorry for possible grammar errors.


The Higashi Testimonials

_Disclaimers: First, of course _Yotsuba&!_ and its characters are owned by Azuma-sensei. Second, this is a fanfic using original characters and is based on speculations and creativity. Someday the canonical storyline might be really different with what I write below, and thus cancelling the validity of this story. Otherwise, it'd be cool if my plot here blends well with the story_ :).

Hello, we are the Higashi family. We believe you are acquainted with the Ayase family and their neighbor, the Koiwai family. We know them well, and we have received questions about them that we are happy to answer. We also want to give testimonials regarding the Ayase children and also about Koiwai-san.

---------------

Alright, as the eldest I would go first. My name is Yukimura, a postgraduate student. I am also a tutor in a university, and Ayase Asagi is in my class. Of course she's popular and at first I was bit scared of her, because of her mischievous nature. Indeed, she teased me in my first sessions. But later on, I think because I've got the grip on tutoring, she has become more pleasant and cooperative.

I know her best friend Torako from lectures, and sometimes she also joined my tutorial class. I want make it clear that they are friends and are not lovers or something like that ^_^. Asagi has many admirers but I think she's not a really committed person, so if she's in relationship, it will not last long. She's a nice girl and not a heartbreaker; it's just perhaps she's still immature to have a working relationship.

Torako also had a boyfriend…I know she's an artist type and fits with the rebellious, loner bad boy type. The problem is she's cynical but not sarcastic. Add that with the fact that she's pretty sensitive, passive, and insecure. In short, she absorbs her feelings instead of expressing them.

Once Asagi and Torako had to consult me while I also had to see my fiancée Koyomi; so we met in a café nearby the campus and got to know each other. Koyomi said that Torako reminded her of our high school friend Sakaki. I would not be surprised if Torako reads _Nana_ and models herself after the gothic one.

It's from Asagi that I learnt about her neighbor the Koiwais. She said the daughter reminded her of her child version (at least after she learnt how to deal with her mother), while she said the father was kinda cool. I just laughed. What surprised me was that somehow I saw Torako nodded in approval.

------------------------

My name is Hiroshi, the youngest. I am Fuuka's classmate. Alright, I liked her and I sent her a love letter. She rejected it. And I thought she would say yes.

Anyway, Fuuka is a subtle overachiever, like Lisa Simpson. I think maybe that's to do with being the middle child, like it's the case with my sister. She's the vice president (meaning she's got the maturity, the responsibility and all) and she's not the popular type although she has good friends. I like her funny t-shirts, and well, she's really nice. So I wondered why she rejected me. I'm nice too, I'm not weird, and I'm also quite responsible.

From what I know, Fuuka is bit losing out to her sisters at home, and even her mom is kinda mean to her. I heard that once her dessert, marked well in the fridge, disappeared. Her mother said that the neighbor took it. So why she just let it happened? I've heard that her family is close with their neighbor thanks to the kid. That brat, however, embarrassed me. During the _matsuri_ I've been told clearly that no minor was allowed to play the taiko. Then she…Yotsuba was it…asked if she could play it. I said no, but then Fuuka came and asked me to let her play. How could I refuse? On the other hand, I wondered if her family had replaced her with Yotsuba.

Argh, wrong thinking again! I don't want to be paranoid, but the dad, the neighbor! The girls tease that 'he is Fuuka's husband'! And they live next door! I saw him at the _matsuri_ talking to Fuuka. It's said that he also visited my class during the cultural festival and was pretty popular with the girls =.=. I know I should not think too much about it, but that's it, I don't feel like writing anymore. Done.

…do you think I would have a chance with Shimauu?

-------------

Ah, teenager…worry and your worry shall be realized, little brother. Hi, I am the middle child, my name is Aoi. I know, too simple and too common! No, I don't feel sandwiched, being in the middle. You know, my brothers are just marginal breads and I am the center of the attention, ha ha ha.

I am a primary schoolteacher, and I teach two wonderful girls, Ayase Ena and Hayasaka Miura. I'm proud of Ena. She's smart and mature, enthusiastic (too enthusiastic), and she looks after Miura. I think they are perfect for each other (in friendship, people…grow up!) because they are both outspoken.

Of course, being a psychology graduate I am aware of potential problem in Miura's gender identification. I am also aware that Ena gets along with her because she feels Miura can fill her with needs of male personalities she's looking for, without being teased for playing with a boy. Oh goodness, what I am talking about?

Let me say that Miura isn't very popular. She's brash, she's seen as a 'guy wannabe' while still be squeamish (I know, _nee_), while she's not really interested with stuff that other girls like. Ena doesn't care and sees in her a frank, active, sporty, and down-to-earth friend. I just loved their Danbo project! It was so brilliant!

Ena's is very passionate with natural science and handicraft. In our ultra modern, machine-oriented society, I feel her interest is so refreshing. But then I was surprised that she asked me with complicated stuff about global warming, recycling, and carbon footprint! _Ara ara_, even Yukimura-kun's students wouldn't really care about those issues!

Other than that, she's a diligent student that is talented in knitting (from recycled material! How cool!), drawing, and even in computer. She has great potential to become a professional artist. Even at this point I think it's better if she studies overseas for her university degree, like in Australia, U.S., or Canada. If that's the case, I hope she'd be more relaxed about the environment by then ^o^.

Yes, Ena told me of her adventures with her neighbor and Jumbo the florist. They have gone fishing, hunting cicadas, seeing air balloons, participating at _matsuri_, teaching her neighbor's child on road safety and on radio exercise, and many more. She has filled her young life with great things and I am really proud of her.

--------------

Hello, I am Mama Higashi. Like Ayase-san, I have more personality and more famous than my husband *^_^*. I work in a publishing company and I receive Koiwai-san's translations. Yes, he has given name.

I am not really clear with the details of his fatherhood, but this is what I know. Yotsuba is either Chinese or Korean. She could be even an ethnic Korean born in China and vice versa. She's an orphan, and I think Koiwai-san was close with Yotsuba's biological mother. After she passed away, Koiwai-san adopted her, gave her Japanese name, and brought her to Japan. Then he moved to here, close to his college friends. _Yokatta_ he lives next to good (and very patient) people.

Yotsuba is a happy and enthusiastic girl, but she's been very hyperactive ever since she could walk. I'm not sure how would she cope with school and how would she grow up. Let's hope it'd be better than that Asagi girl, although really I cannot find anything wrong with her.

------------

What was my wife talking about? I, Dr. Higashi, have personality too! Just ask my former students – Koiwai, Takeda, and Yasuda.

They are great friends and great guys. And I really understand that they are struggling to keep their carefree lives after college. Ironically, it was the rebellious Yanda who became a salaryman – probably because he needs the money and the office card to impress girls. But at least he still could retain his hair.

I hope fatherhood could help Koiwai be more mature and responsible in taking care of himself and his house. I also hope that Takeda would find a good girlfriend, seeing his talents in teaching life skills to children. Afterall, he's had a _gaijin_'s height and weight so he should not feel shy in approaching girls.

-------------------

Well, we believe that's all we could say about the Koiwais and the Ayases for now. Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as we are in sharing it. As final words, we wish you to enjoy everything you do right now, as much as Yotsuba does!


End file.
